(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a magnetic tape running direction changeover mechanism which can automatically perform an azimuth alignment, i.e., vertical setting of a magnetic head, no matter in which direction the magnetic tape is caused to run.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
In a tape recorder permitting changeover of the running direction of a tape in either one of the two directions, it is desirable that the magnetic head is brought into contact at an appropriate position with a magnetic tape (hereinafter called "tape" for the brevity or simplicity) no matter in which direction the tape is caused to run.
As a mechanism enabling such an azimuth alignment, one example is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model No. 17624/1983.
The mechanism disclosed in the above-mentioned publication can however effect an azimuth alignment when a tape is caused to run in only one direction. It is difficult to incorporate it in a tape recorder which allows to change the running direction of a tape in either one of two directions.